The Beautiful Dog Spirit, UtsukushiiInu Seishin
by Zarathefirebender
Summary: Yes, UtsukushiiInu Seishin does mean that but she's a half demon. My character, please no using her i worked hard on her What happens when InuYasha meets her in the forest and asks her to join them on their quest and sparks fly between them? UtsukuXInu
1. The half demon known as UtsukushiiInu

_Man, life can't get any more boring, _she thought to herself as her legs hung over the branch of the large oak tree she was sitting in.

_What do other people-wait? I'm not a person. I'm a half demon. Anyway, what do _other_ half demons do when they're bored? _

A faint rustle came from the bushes about seven feet away.

_Wait, what's that? PLEASE tell me it's something to do._

She jumped up and ran to the edge of the thick branch and stared at the shrubs intently with her golden cat like eyes. Her ears perked when she heard the faint rustling again.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She growled under her breath impatiently. A crow popped out of the bushes. Her eyes popped open wide at this sight.

"A bird?! How very disappointing." She plopped down on the branch and sighed. She pushed herself backwards and hung off the branch by her legs.

"Oh well. No use complaining. Except there's NOTHING TO DO!"

Inuyasha walked through the forest, looking for Myoga. He owed him big time. That little maggot had bit him, and now it was itching like crazy.

_Where could he be?! As soon as I see him, I'm gonna-_

A rustling noise came from the tree up ahead. Inuyasha's ears perked at this noise.

"All right, who's there?"

_Silence, _he thought.

"If this is some kinda ambush, bring it on!"

Complete silence.

_All right, I'm starting to get annoyed!_

"If it's Jakotsu or Bankotsu or any of you other bastards I suggest you show yourselves now!"

_Ok, so this guy has a temper. And who's Jakotsu or Bankotsu? _She jumped out of the tree behind InuYasha while he was turned around.

"Who you calling a bastard?"

He turned quickly to see who had said that. He saw a girl. Not just any girl, but a beautiful girl. Very beautiful. Her eyes were a pure gold, and she had long silver hair with the edges and bangs black streaked. Inuyasha looked at the top of her head and saw what surprised him the most. Ears. Pointed dog like ears that perked with each noise she caught. Black in the back and white in the front. When she talked, you could see the sharp, pointed teeth that stuck from the top and bottom of her mouth. She was dressed in red, open bottomed and flowing hakama, and a red, tucked in kimono.

_Wait, why is her kimono right on top of left instead of left on top of right? People only dress corpses like that._

"What are you staring at?" She questioned with a skeptical look on her face.

"Uh, nothing. Who are you, and why wouldn't you answer me?"

"I'm UtsukushiiInu Seishin, and it was pretty funny watching you freak out like that. So," she concluded by putting her hand on her hip, "Who are you?"

"I'm InuYasha."


	2. Kagome and UtsukushiiInu: Jealous much?

Her ears shifted away from his voice and seemed to point to another direction.

"I hear something. Coming from there," she pointed to the east. InuYasha looked to the side and saw the clearing that Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

"Oh, that's just where my friends are."

He looked back at her and saw the black choker around her neck with the ten magatama around it. He got a mischievous look in his eyes and a playful smile across his face.

"Sit, girl!"

UtsukushiiInu was slammed to the ground with a loud thud. She pushed herself up with an irritated look on her face.

"Hey, that hurt! What'cha do _that _for?!"

"Just seeing if that would work."

"Grrr. Sit boy!"

"Ahh!"

He hit the ground at her feet.

"Sit girl!"

"Sit boy!"

"Sit girl!"

"Sit boy!"

After about twelve of that each, they both simultaneously got up off the forest floor, very sore.

"Ok, let's not do that again."

"Agreed, Inuyasha. After this! Sit boy!" She yelled with a smile.

"Hey! I thought you agreed!"

"I did, after that one more."

_Huh, _InuYasha thought, _I'm starting to like this girl._

"What's going on?" Kagome ran in the forest and saw them both on the forest floor.

"I'm gonna take it this is one of your friends?" UtsukushiiInu asked, looking up from the dirt.

"Yep. Kagome, how'd you know where I was?"

"I heard you yelling, 'Sit girl-'"

"GAH!"

UtsukushiiInu was forced to the floor.

"No more saying sit!" She accidentally pointed in InuYasha's direction.

"AH!"

InuYasha was forced to the floor.

"Ok, no more saying," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, don't you dare!"  
"I swear if you say-"

"SIT!"

"AHH!"

They simultaneously hit the forest floor.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"STOOOOPPPP!!!!" They both screamed, sounding eerily similar in their voices.

"Wonder what InuYasha did this time to Kagome," Miroku sighed.

"I didn't notice Kagome was angry when she ran to find him," Sango replied.

"Whatever it is, InuYasha must be in a lot of pain. It sounded like there were two InuYashas screaming," Shippo said.

UtsukushiiInu glared up at Kagome, who was looking down at them with an impish smile.

"Kagome! What did you do that for?!"

"We didn't do anything to you!"

"Well, you didn't, but InuYasha did by not telling me where he was going."

"I told you I was going into the forest!"

"Yes, but not which _specific _part of the forest."

"Like it matters!" He barked back.

"So what," UtsukushiiInu sat up, "Is she, like, an older sister or something because she's really naggy?"

"No, but sometimes I feel like it."

"Hey!"

"'Hey,' what, Kagome? You are!"

"Meet the rare species, the Whineus Naggious," UtsukushiiInu pointed at Kagome.

"Haha, Whineus. She got you, Kagome," InuYasha chuckled.

"Hmpf. I shoulda left you in the forest."

"We _are_ in the forest." UtsukushiiInu oppressively pointed out.

"Man! Do you have to be so sarcastic?"

"Yes," they said in unison, and smiled at each other. Kagome looked at how they were smiling at each other, bearing nearly all of their teeth, and realized suddenly,

_What if they like_ _each other? I mean, _like _like, _Kagome thought worriedly.


	3. UtsukushiiInu Should Join Us!

"Hey, what's up, Kagome? Why are you just sitting there?"

"Uh, oh it's nothing. Just thinking."

UtsukushiiInu and InuYasha's ears started to twitch at the sound of crickets and frogs beginning their nighttime sonata.

"It's getting late…" UtsukushiiInu said quietly, in a voice that would make you think of an angel. Though she had a rough, raspy voice similar to InuYasha's, she had the moments where her voice seemed to so soft. InuYasha's ears darted in her direction as she said that. InuYasha looked at her, and noticed her ethereal beauty in the dusk sunlight. The orange and pink glow on her silver and black hair, her golden eyes shining like the sun as they looked up at the sky, and her red hakama and short kimono with the wide, bell shaped sleeves and hakama legs flowing in the small gusts of wind.

_Wow. _InuYasha thought to himself. That's all he could say. Wow. He sighed contentedly and UtsukushiiInu turned her head.

_What is he looking at all the time? It seems to be me. I'd probably stare at him all day, too, if it wouldn't seem weird. That Kagome girl seems to get irritated when InuYasha looks at me for more than a little while. I wonder if she likes him. I think I do. Or somewhere in my subconscious mind, I __**know**__. _UtsukushiiInu thought. She saw Kagome glare at InuYasha, and InuYasha turn his head quickly. Yet, she saw him peer at UtsukushiiInu out of the corner of his eye. She could feel her cheeks start to go red, but she contained the urge to giggle and blush like a little school girl crush. Only a little red seeped into her pale cheeks before she could push it back out again.

"Anyway," Kagome interrupted. "We should be getting back to camp. Nice to meet you, UtsukushiiInu, but we should be going," she said in a rather rushed tone.

"Wait, I think UtsukushiiInu should join us."  
"What?"

"You heard me. And, she hid and snuck up on _me_. I think she'd be perfect to help us find the jewel shards."

Kagome looked worried now, but she erased the look on her face and said, "Whatever _you_ think is right, InuYasha."

_Man, this is _not_ working! It might as well be set in stone. Oh, InuYasha. Why can't you see _I_ like you?_

InuYasha stood up first, and Kagome and UtsukushiiInu stood synchronically, and they headed back over to where Kilala, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were. Kilala heard them coming and stood up.

"What's wrong, Kilala?" Shippo asked as InuYasha, Kagome, and UtsukushiiInu came out of the forest.

"What took you so long, InuYasha? You were gone for like, I don't know, three hours?" Sango asked.

"Oh, it was _that_ long?" InuYasha asked. "Seemed like only twenty minutes."

"Who's that?" Miroku asked, staring at UtsukushiiInu.

"I am UtsukushiiInu Seishin."

"Oh, I hope InuYasha doesn't have dibs on her," he muttered.

_That guy, is weird_. UtsukushiiInu thought. InuYasha glared at him, and Sango walked over to UtsukushiiInu and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Sango."

"Hey."

"The beads on your choker look just like InuYasha's necklace."

"I know, they're just so pretty. My father made me wear it. Even if I didn't have to, I'd probably wear it, anyways."

"Does it work?"  
"Work, how?"


	4. UtsukushiiInu and the Band of Seven

"Stand on your hands, girl!" Kagome yelled.

UtsukushiiInu was forced to the ground, and then stood on her hands.

"Hey! What am I doing? Help? KAGOME! GET ME DOWN!"

"Ok. Sit, girl!"  
"Gah! That hurt…" UtsukushiiInu held her head in her hands as she pushed herself off the ground.

That night, the fire began to dim as they all slept around it. Kagome, all through the day, seemed to completely avoid and control UtsukushiiInu when she could. UtsukushiiInu's ears caught a faint noise coming from the woods. A whirring noise. She sat up quickly, accidentally disturbing InuYasha's sleep.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked. "And why's it so important you had to wake me up?"

"I didn't wake you up! Maybe if you weren't sleeping so close to me!" She barked back. InuYasha looked down and noticed that UtsukushiiInu's legs that she was sitting on were abnormally close to him. He blushed and scooted away.

"Anyway, I heard something." She pointed in the direction that she heard the noise.

"It was probably just a rabbit or something," InuYasha suggested.

"If a rabbit makes a whirring noise like a bomb!" UtsukushiiInu shouted as a huge explosion blew out of the forest.

"That's not a rabbit!" Kagome shouted. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu busted through the forest, knocking down anything in their paths.

"Who the heck are these freaks?" UtsukushiiInu asked, jumping to her feet and pulling out her two swords, which grew larger than Bankotsu and InuYasha's swords combined. Yet, she could find the center balance in each of them and hold them with her index finger. InuYasha was amazed at the size of her swords.

_How can she hold those things?!?! They're nearly as big as Ginkotsu! _InuYasha thought.

UtsukushiiInu snapped him out of his confusion by asking, "Hello? Who are these guys?"  
"Oh, these are members of the Band of Seven."

"They smell like blood and graveyard soil," UtsukushiiInu's nostrils flared, as if intrigued by this scent.

"Oh, InuYasha. You have a girlfriend? _She_ will die, first," Jakotsu inquired.

"Oh, yeah? Come and try me!" UtsukushiiInu held her swords in front of her, ready to strike. She was blushing slightly, for InuYasha made no objection to the "girlfriend" remark.

"Oh, this will be fun. I wanna take the girl over there!"

"Jakotsu, I though you wanted to kill InuYasha?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah, but she seems like more fun to kill. She might actually be a threat."

"I will take her. You go after your precious InuYasha."

"Oh, come on, Renkotsu! This isn't fair! I want to attack the girl!"

"Stop your whining, and do what I tell you."

"Hello?! I have a name. I'll take you both on, in fact, all three! And if I decide not to kill you, I'll give you a reason to remember the name UtsukushiiInu!" She yelled as she jumped and swung a powerful blast at where the members where standing.

"Well, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Don't be so quick to be killed. It won't be any fun."

"The only fun I'm gonna have is sending you freaks back to the grave!" InuYasha slashed at Jakotsu.


	5. Jakotsu verses UtsukushiiInu

"Oh, this won't be any fun anymore," Jakotsu sighed as she avoided the blast from InuYasha and proceeded to fire at him.

Kagome shot arrows from a distance, aiming at the pressure points on the giant robotic creature Ginkotsu. An arrow missed UtsukushiiInu by a centimeter.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

_She's not very good at aim, is she?_ Jakotsu thought. He decided that it would be easy to kill Kagome. He aligned his shot just as UtsukushiiInu turned, able to catch the scene out of the corner of her eye. Jakotsu released an incredibly powerful blast aiming at Kagome.

"Kagome!"

UtsukushiiInu quickly slid the swords back into their carriers and ran to protect Kagome. She ran and pushed Kagome out of the way, yet UtsukushiiInu was slashed in the shoulder. Blood stained her kimono and small drops ran from the open wound and made a puddle around her. She shook in pain as she hit the ground on her knees. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her hand when she pulled it away.

_Blood. My blood._

UtsukushiiInu's head was bowed, so you could not see her eyes, which were wide with pain and shock of the situation.

_UtsukushiiInu just saved my life! I was such a jerk to her. That would've killed me! I can't believe it! _Kagome thought.

InuYasha ran over to UtsukushiiInu and crouched down near her. She was still shaking, and the blood stain continued to grow larger.

"Are you ok, UtsukushiiInu?! Come on! Utsu-"

She stopped him by holding out her injured arm to stop him from talking, and then moaned in pain. She nodded weakly, and suddenly the pain stricken expression on her face relaxed. She rose to her feet, her head still bowed so nobody could see her eyes. She began to chuckle evilly under her breath. Her raspy voice made her sound like a pure evil demon. The laugh grew a bit louder, releasing a chill down everyone's spines.


	6. Renkotsu: You Bastard!

"Ah, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," she commented with a smirk. She quietly pulled out her swords and raised them above her head. She lifted her head and shouted, "Shokei shimashu!" She swung the sword in the Band of Seven's direction, and a black streak of energy flew at them. Her Shokei shimashu move was deadly to humans, and nearly deadly to half demons. On full demons, it was a gamble. She had to try.

_They hurt me,_ UtsukushiiInu thought grimly, _I attempt to __**kill them**__. _

Jakotsu was thrown back, out cold, nearly dead, and Ginkotsu was hit square in the chest, but Renkotsu avoided the attack. This made UtsukushiiInu angrier. She thrust both of the swords in his direction and screamed, "Shokei shimashu!" For the left sword and, "Suchiiru soul ubau!" for the right one.

"Shokei shimashu? Suchiiru soul ubau?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"It means 'Execution' and 'Steel soul stealer."

"They look powerful," Kagome noticed as the red, black, and white flashes flew from her swords.

"Should we help her?" Sango asked.

"No. If you guys, except for Shippo, get hit with any of those blasts, you're dead. If I got hit, it'd probably take longer for me to die. Shippo probably wouldn't die," InuYasha said. Shippo sighed in relief, "At least, not within two minutes," Shippo got a worried look on his face. "We need to take cover. Now!"

"Why won't you DIE?!?!?!" UtsukushiiInu screamed as she slashed at Renkotsu. He simply smirked and fired at her again. Jakotsu was out of it, and Ginkotsu was nearly paralyzed, but Renkotsu. He just wouldn't die.

"Get the jewel shard in his neck!" Kagome yelled out to UtsukushiiInu. She nodded and ran as fast as she could at Renkotsu. She suddenly disappeared. Renkotsu looked at the spot that she was standing at before she disappeared.

"Up here!" UtsukushiiInu yelled from the sky. Renkotsu looked up and saw her shooting down almost like an arrow, her claw stuck out to cut through his throat and retrieve the shard. He reacted quickly and blasted her with the most powerful weapon he had. Explosives. He jumped out of the way and threw his best bomb within her sleeve so her kimono couldn't protect her.


	7. Sparks fly between the HalfDemons

She went flying and landed in a tree twelve yards away. She fell out of it and hit the ground, bruised, burned, and bleeding. One of Naraku's poisonous insects came behind Renkotsu.

"What? Now? Fine," he said to the insect. "Well, I'd love to stay but I have to be somewhere." Renkotsu woke Ginkotsu and threw Jakotsu's lifeless body on Ginkotsu's base and jumped on himself and they took off. InuYasha ran to UtsukushiiInu's side.

"UtsukushiiInu? Wake up! UtsukushiiInu!!"  
She moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She was in a lot of pain.

"Where's Renkotsu?" She bolted upright, hurting her shoulder, which had resumed bleeding.

"Be careful! You'll hurt yourself," InuYasha said, concerned over UtsukushiiInu.

_InuYasha never talked like that to __**me**__. He really __**does**__like_ _her_, Kagome thought sadly. _I shouldn't be thinking about InuYasha right now. I should be thanking UtsukushiiInu. She saved my life. And after I was such a jerk. Ugh, I hate regrets, and right now, I have the biggest one ever._

"Um, UtsukushiiInu?"

"Yeah, Kagome? What is it?" UtsukushiiInu asked, rubbing her side, which was bruised badly.

"Thank you for saving me. I would've died if that would have hit me."  
"It's no problem. It's what friends do for each other. I wasn't gonna let you die."

_Some __**friend**__ I am. Man, I wish she'd stop saying that. Friends. To her, we're friends, to me, she's my opponent. This is eating me alive!_

"Hey, what's wrong, Kagome? You're barely talking."  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

InuYasha turned his attention back to UtsukushiiInu, who was appearing to be barely affected by the wounds on her body. It was apparent the burn on her other side would scar. UtsukushiiInu, despite the pain, stood up.

"Well, let's get going if we're gonna kill Renkotsu! I wanna finish him off for what he did to me."

"Really? You don't wanna, you know, rest?" InuYasha asked.

"Heck no! I don't need _rest_! I need to kill something!"

"You know how to recover quickly."

"Sure do, Sango. Now let's get going!"

UtsukushiiInu took off in a sprint, running across the battle worn field.

"Wow," InuYasha said, a little bit louder than he had hoped, just in earshot of everyone else.

"Wow?"  
"Um, no. I said, uh, let's go now. Don't accuse me of liking UtsukushiiInu!" He pointed at Miroku.

"I didn't accuse you of anything."

InuYasha looked embarrassed. He stood up and ran off to UtsukushiiInu.

"Oh yeah, he likes her," Miroku teased.

Sango and Shippo laughed, while Kagome frowned.

_STOP SAYING THAT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!!!!_


End file.
